


let me know the truth, before i dive right into you

by trimberli



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Wingman Zack Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimberli/pseuds/trimberli
Summary: Zack has been trying to set Trini up with girls but failing miserably. On one particular date Trini really needs Kimberly's help.OrThe one where Trini needs to get out of a date and Kim is her waitress.





	

It has been a month since they defeated Rita and the rangers lives were starting to drift back to normal. That is if you call normal having to train everyday after school and weekend mornings. But overall, they were going back to being regular teenagers, with a few superhero stuff on the side.

The growing friendship between the five rangers was strange to everyone at school. They could all see confused stares every time they sat together for lunch. A former jock, a former cheerleader, a nerd, an invisible girl and a guy they were pretty sure didn't even go to Angel Grove High. They knew it was odd, but didn't care. This is their family now.

———————————————————

Ever since the campfire Zack has made setting Trini up with a girl his primary goal. He wants to be, as he likes to call,  _ The Ultimate Wingman _ _._

So far she went on three awful blind dates. At this point, she was pretty sure he was choosing terrible people on purpose.

"Come on, you have to go!", Zack pleads. "I promise you that this is the one." Trini lets out a loud sigh. She doesn't want to do this.

"Zack, just give up. You are not good at this. And I don't want to date anyone." As she says this, Kimberly's face pops up on her mind. It's like her brain is trying to mock her for saying that. Of course, it is a lie and Zack knows it well.

"Anyone? Yeah  right.  We both know that is not true. But just because I can't get you the girl you want, doesn't mean you have to stop trying." He tries to go for a puppy face, but she shakes her head, letting him know it's not going to work. "Okay how about this... you go on this one date and, if it doesn't go well, I will drop it forever."

_ That sounds like a good plan _ , Trini thinks. Still she can't help but sigh, "Okay, I'll go! But this is the last one." Zack smiles excitedly. 

_ At least someone is happy about it . _

———————————————————

Trini arrives at the restaurant of Zack's choosing to wait for her date. The entire way there, she was only thinking about getting it over with as soon as possible and returning home. No offense to the girl, she didn't even know her, but no one would ever compare to Kimberly. Of course she had to fall for the straight girl, how typical.

And having to spend every single day around her wasn't really helping the getting over process. Trini is not even sure if she wants to get over Kim, but honestly what's the alternative? Stay in love with her until she finds happiness with someone else? Which, let's be honest, it's probably gonna be with Jason. That didn't sound good at all. She starts to think Zack's idea isn't half bad, she really needs to move on.

As she makes her way to the table, a familiar face catches her sight.  _Kim? Oh my god what is she doing here?_ ,  Trini thinks.

She smiles trying to hide how nervous she gets whenever the pink ranger is around. "Hey Kim!" She tries a smile. "What are you doing here?" Trini asks, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey, this is my parents restaurant. I work here on Saturday nights, just to help them out a bit" Kim smiles. Trini could seriously stare at that smile forever. "So, can I get you anything?" Kim says, snapping Trini out of her thoughts.

"I- Uh. Actually, I am waiting for someone." Trini makes a note to self to punch Zack as hard as she can next time she sees him.  What a brilliant idea! Let's set up the awkward girl on a date, with someone she doesn't even want, while the girl she actually wants watches. She sighs to herself. This night is gonna be even worse than she thought.

"Oh- you're on a date." Trini could swear she heard disappointment in Kim's voice.  _ Hopeful much?  Probably just wishful thinking _ . Kim clears her throat, "I guess I'll come back later then."

Kim leaves before Trini can answer.

She watches Kim work while she waits, which only makes her want to give up on this plan even more. It's not fair to the girl, that she is in love with someone else. And it's not really fair on Trini either. She doesn't want to be with anyone other than Kim, so why bother wasting their time? Ten minutes is all it takes for her to decide she should just leave and cancel the date. She really doesn't want to do this. Especially not with Kim around.

She is about to leave when the girl arrives. Well, it's too late now.  "Hi, are you Trini?", she nods. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Emma. Sorry I am late."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emma."

The girl is really hot. She has to handle it to Zack, the guy has great taste in girls. Trini figures she should give it a chance, since leaving now would just be rude.

Kim approaches them and they place their order. When they start talking, Trini finds that Emma is really funny. It's also good that she can carry the conversation, especially since Trini is so quiet. She likes to listen though. Here is some of the things she found out about the girl. Emma lives only with her grandmother on the other side of town. She really likes reading books and plays softball. For a moment there, Trini thinks this might work.

On the other side of the room, Kim can't stop staring at them. She kinda wants to blame Zack for this, but how could he have known? Jason is the only one she told about her feelings for Trini.

What chance could she possibly have with Trini anyways? She was definitely not her type. The popular girl? The cheerleader? No way Trini would go for that. Even though she wasn't that girl anymore.

It doesn't mean she has to like the fact that the girl she likes is on a date with somebody else. Worst part is not being able to do anything and having to watch asshe goes on to fall in love with somebody else.

 

The food arrives and that's when Trini remembers things going south. They eventually started talking about Angel Grove and the most popular topic of the last month: The Power Rangers.

Trini thinks she should sit this one out and just listen to the girl talk about it. That's when she realizes, Emma is nuts.

Here she is, going on and on about how all the Power Rangers did was destroy their city. Saying that they are wannabe superheroes who do more damage than good. "I mean, I get that there was a giant gold man on the loose, but did they have to destroy every building in this town with their dinosaur cars or whatever that was?" Trini just nods quietly .

They finish their food and order the bill. Emma says she has to go to the bathroom and suggests that after that they could walk around town for a while.

 

Kim is tired. She is not even focusing on her work anymore with Trini sitting right there with another girl. She decides to call it for the day and go home, so she leaves to get her stuff.

When Kim comes back, Trini calls for her. Kim can see she is alone. "Hey, what happened to your date?" she asks.

"She is in the bathroom. Kim you gotta help me get out of here!" Trini pleads.

"You really want  me to help you get out of my parents restaurant without paying? I don't think I can do that." Kim says joking. "Unless you tip me really well." She smirks.

"What? No, I have already payed. I don't mean get out of the restaurant, I meant get out of this date!" Trini can see Kim's confused look. "Okay I will give you a tip."

Kim dismisses her. "I thought it was going okay? You seemed happy from where I was standing" she says annoyed, only realizing after that she just told Trini she was staring at her the entire time.

Trini doesn't seem to pay attention to it though. "It was, but she is crazy! Can you believe she hates us?"

Kim is confused again. "How can she hate me she doesn't even know me?"  I know I hate her, but at least I have reason. A petty one, but a reason nonetheless.

Trini sighs. "No, not you and me. Us as in the Power Rangers. She hates the Power Rangers!"

Kim is laughing. "Are seriously calling a girl crazy because she doesn't like your superhero alter ego?" Kim stops. Why is she defending this girl anyway?

"Kim, she thinks we were wrong to defeat Goldar. She told me we did more harm than good. She is crazy! You have to back me up here." Trini can't be wrong about this? That's not normal.

"Wait so she thinks we should have done nothing? Just let Rita steal the Zeo Crystal and win?" Kim agrees with Trini. She wouldn't go as far as calling the girl crazy but something is clearly wrong with her. And of course, the fact that she really wants to keep Trini away from her date has  _ nothing _ to do with it. "Come with me."

On her way to leave the restaurant with Trini, she asks a fellow waiter to let the girl know Trini had an emergency, and needed to leave.

Kim drags Trini outside of the restaurant and into her car.

As soon as she starts driving Trini takes a deep breath and says "Thank you."

Kim smiles, "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to drive you home?" She can see Trini's face dropping as soon as she says that. "Or maybe you could sleep over at my house?" Trini's face lightens up.

"That would be good, thanks." Trini gives her half a smile.

———————————————————

When they arrive at her house, Kim gives her a pair of pink shirt and shorts to sleep in wearing a smirk on her face. Trini looks at her with an annoyed look, "Really?"

Kim nods. "Yes, really. Go get dressed."

As Trini goes in the bathroom, Kim takes the chance to also change her clothes. Then, she sees Trini's phone light up with a new texts from Zack.

 

** Z: So, don't kill me but, did Kim being there helped at all? **

** Z: Or did having your crush staring just made you too nervous to function? **

 

_ Crush? Wait... Trini has a crush on me?  _ Kim almost jumps when the bathroom door opens.

Trini comes out of it and Kim decides she looks really cute in pink, even more with the pout she makes, letting the world know she hates it. "You know, pink works well on you." Kim says, trying to lighten her up.

Trini sighs. "Please, don't even start." She says and then she gestures to the bed "Shall we?" Kim nods. They lay down and Trini is facing Kim's back.

Kim builds up the courage and decides to do something with the piece of information she just acquired, but she figures she could have some fun first.

She turns around to face Trini and finds her friend with her eyes still open and her breathing uneven. "Can I ask you something?" Kim says, as her face is inches away from Trini's.

"Sure" Trini says quietly. This proximity is definitely not helping her keep her cool.

"Why are you doing this? I never figured you as the type to go on blind dates" Kim asks. She is right, that's not something Trini ever thought of doing.

"It's all Zack's idea. He is trying to help me get over y-" she stops. "Uh-"

"Get over who?" Kim asks expectantly. "You like someone?"

"Is just a crush. He is helping me get over a crush. And doing a terrible job I might add." Trini says. She knows he means well, but he was seriously terrible at this. "I have been on three blind dates so far and all of them have gone terribly wrong."

"I didn't know you had a crush." Kim says. "Are you gonna tell me who she is?"

Of course she is gonna focus on that.  Trini thinks.  How am I supposed to escape this conversation now?

"Is she from school?" Kim asks, seeing that Trini went quiet for far too long.

"Yes" Trini answers, hoping Kim will stop asking having this one piece of information. Of course, she was wrong.

"Is she in our Bio class?" Kim asks again. She is hoping to get the confession out of the girl, but not before making her lose her mind trying to hide it from her.

Trini growls "I am not gonna tell you that. Can't you just drop it?"

"That means yes! And no I can't" Kim says, with a victorious tone. "Oh, is it that blond girl that talks in class all the time?"

"No"

"Is it that one chick that is literally always late?"

"No, Kim. Stop it, please. I don't wanna talk about it" Trini pleads.

Kim continues, as if she didn't hear a word the other girl said "Is it that one girl who helped you with your homework once?" Trini sighs. "Oh my god is it Amanda? Please tell me it isn't Amanda."

Trini can't take it anymore. How can Kim not see it? Is gonna list every girl from our class before she realizes that maybe it could be her?

"Wait, don't tell me it's that girl that fainted while dissecting a frog. Cause that's so not your typ-"

"It's you, Kimberly! Oh my god." Trini blurts out. "I can't believe you actually annoyed me into telling you this. You actually thought I would have a crush on Amanda? Frog girl?" Kim can't stop smiling. "Look at me. You seriousl-"

Kim lunches forward to kiss her. Their lips collide in the most perfect way and Trini thinks about how this is so much better than she ever imagined. It's soft and it's sweet. For a moment there Trini forgets how to breathe. She can feel Kim slowly stoping and separating their mouths. It's only a few seconds later that she opens her eyes. Kim is smiling at her.

"Took you long enough to admit that." Kim says.

"Wait you knew?" Trini is confused. "Since when?"

"Don't be mad, but while you were in the bathroom you got a text from Zack and I saw it. He called me your crush." She says, smiling at the last word.

How can she possibly be mad? That was the most amazing kiss she ever had. And it was all because of that text. "I guess tonight wasn't another one of Zack's failures after all." Trini says, and Kim laughs as she moves in for another kiss.

As their lips are pressed together, Trini can feel both of Kim's hands cupping her face as she deepens the kiss. Trini moves one hand to Kim's waist with a firm grip. She can't believe she is kissing Kimberly Hart. Trini can feel the top of Kim's tongue tracing her lips and asking for permission to explore her mouth, which she gladly allows it. And then, it is Trini's turn to do the same. She never knew something could feel this good. Kim ends the kiss by sucking on Trini's bottom lip and nipping slightly. They both smile.

The night turns into a making out session until they finally decide to fall asleep, with Kim spooning Trini and leaving sloppy kisses on her neck.

———————————————————

When Kim wakes up it's early. They have a training session in the morning. For some reason Trini is nowhere to be found. Kim worries for a second.  Did she change her mind? Did I scare her?  It's not long until her phone vibrates with a text from Trini.

 

** T: Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. Had to grab some clothes from home for the training. I will be waiting for you guys at Zack's trailer. **

 

Kim relaxes. She gets up and goes take a shower so she can meet up with the others.

———————————————————

When Trini arrives at Zack's, he is sitting on the top of his trailer and he smiles as soon as he sees her. "Hey crazy girl! How was your night?"

She sits beside him. "Well, first of all you failed miserably again with the girl you chose, so that's not happening anymore" he nods, as if he already expected that. "But I did get to make out with Kim though, so I am not mad at you."

His jaw dropped. "So it worked?" He says excitedly. "Did I or did I not tell you I was the ultimate wingman, huh?" Trini throws him a confused stare. "What? You thought it was a coincidence that I sent you to Kim's parents restaurant?"

"Wait, so you planned all of that?" She punches his arm. "You could have told me! Given me a heads up or something."

"First, Ouch." He pouts. "Second, of course I couldn't have planned all of that, but I was kind of hoping it would happen." He says with a proud grin. "And third, we both know you would never agree to go if you knew she was gonna be there."

_The boy's got a point_ ,  Trini thinks.

"So are you gonna tell me how it went?" Zack says, excitedly.

Trini laughs. She loves her friendship with Zack. He is usually so excited about things (unlike her), that it makes her want to be like that sometimes. And they kind of balance each other out. She proceeds to fill him in, while they wait for the rest of the group.

 

When the others arrive, they head together for the cliff. Kim is holding Trini's hand and she couldn't be happier. Yesterday she was an unhopeful mess, with her mind set on the fact that she would never get to be with the girl of her dreams. And now look at her. Hand holding, while Kim steals kisses from her every now and then.

When they get there, the boys jump quickly, leaving the pair alone.

"So, wanna jump together?" Kim asks.

Trini smiles. "Look at us, first time we were here you dragged me down against my will and now we are going to jump together, holding hands" Trini says, bringing their hands up in sight.

"We've come a long way. But ultimately it comes down to the same thing." Kim says with a grin. "You being unable to say no to a girl."

They both laugh.  She isn't wrong,  Trini thinks.

"Let's do this." Kim says

"3,

2,

1."


End file.
